


Losing on you

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Dusty couldn't take the abuse he inflicts on himself anymore and collapses.
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Skipper Riley
Kudos: 5





	Losing on you

After days of practice, Dusty didn't really seem to get any better, if anything he was even slower and more exhausted than before.  
Skipper of course wasn't able to help it but feel worried about his little friend.  
He knew he had to make sure what was wrong because this was just too odd, Dusty was usually happy and positive, energetic little plane, now he used to stay inside his hangar, doors locked almost all the time, he barely wanted to practice.  
"Dusty you have to keep doing it, you can't be so dreamy and slow and tired all the time, you want to win right? I know you can go faster than that." Skipper tried to comfort Dusty, but immediately regarded it when he saw pain and anxiety rising in the little Crop duster's eyes.  
The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him even more.  
Dusty just stayed quiet as he kept flying.  
The did some practice, some exercises, few loops and tricks in the air, but soon enough Skipper saw that Dusty really needed some rest now.  
"Dusty, i think that's enough for today, lets go back."  
Dusty however didn't agree on that, eaventhough he was exhausted, mentally and physically.  
"No Ski-Skipper, i need to win this, i can't…"  
Dusty was breathless, he didn't care about himself anymore, all that mattered to him right now was to keep practicing so that he wouldn't have to disappoint his country, his friends and especially Skipper, again.  
Dusty then shifted hes nose up, flying right into the clouds, Skipper immediately followed him "Dusty! Stop! Dusty you have to stop you are hurting yourself!  
Dusty felt as if he might actually pass out mid-air he gasped for air and his engines slowed down, leaving him hanging in the middle of the sky for few moments.  
His vision started to blur and he felt control over his fying dissappearing.  
He started to fall and his engine died out due to being so overheated.  
Skipper was now extremely scared for Dusty, he felt somewhat responsible now, watching his student falling towards the ground, but he knew that no matter how he would try, Dusty never listens when it's time to stop.  
Dusty-  
He was breathing heavily, he felt wind stroking his wings gently as he fell towards the ground, he was so dizzy he didn't even realize he was falling, until a silhouette of a familiar war plane flashed by him.  
"DUSTY! DUSTY WAKE UP!"  
Dusty finally Snaped back to reality and kicked his engine running, he barely managed to turn as the ground was already so close, Dusty roughly made his way towards the runway and almost slammed against the ground.  
The landing was so rough he broke his wheels and slammed against the asphalt with his belly.  
The whole world was spinning, he barely hear Skipper landing near him as he passed out again. 

When Dusty woke up he was in Dottie's medical hangar. There was a can of oil next to him and some water.  
He was lying on the blanket, the smell of new paint was floating in the hangar.  
He knew this was bad, not in a way he couldn't be fixed but in a way he could have seriously harmed himself, or even killed by pushing over his own limits.  
He tiredly went closer to the oil can and sipped some of this premium quality stuff, he was silently wondering whether Skipper was awake still, but he didn't have any energy to go out of the hangar right now.  
After taking few sips, he lied back on the mat and fell into deep sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.   
"we should ask Dusty about it, the last thing anyone from us wants if him hurting himself like this"   
Skipper pointed out, they had now seen the scars and wound under Dusty's wings he somehow managed to hide before.   
"i'll talk to him when he wakes up, why is he doing it, he is such a sweet little plane, i feel so bad seeing him like that, i knew he felt bad but o didn't think it was that bad"   
Dottie was almost in tears, she was worried sick, he had never seen Dusty doing anything like this to himself,"how could i have ignored all these signs? Why didn't i notice before, how long has he?"   
His thoughts were interrupted by Skipper   
Who tried to calm her down "I know how you feel, it is indeed awful, i should have noticed, we are training nearly every day yet he somehow managed to hide all this. We'll take care of it when he wakes up Dottie, it's not your fault and it is going to be fine, we will help him get through this."  
Skipper tried to stay calm but deep inside he was so hurt from seeing Dusty suffering like this, but he had to stay strong for his friends, for his team, Dusty's team.


End file.
